User talk:RainingPain17
''"Unnamed VTOL Jet"'' Seriously? Remember when I told you about the Dodo, don't you? It will be another page to be deleted man... (talk/ /blog) 13:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Leo deleted the GTA V info from the Hydra page, so I made it until name confirmation comes. :Yes Rockstar is weird when it comes to naming: see hwo the Surfer is a replica of the GTA San Andreas Camper, but they changed the name. And the GTA San Andreas Journey became the Camper. So we never know. 13:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I will not blame you or Leo, but this time I smell the same thing as the Dodo and Cargobob. (talk/ /blog) 13:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) not to mention that the Hydra is in fact in the game files with no other jet present, except the Lazer :::Well, the Hydra thing supports it, but "just to make sure" we should keep it split. The Dodo stuff was mainly a mistake from us as we thought that when R* meant "Dodo seaplane" it meant that "seaplane" is part of the name, while it wasn't. 13:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think this thing with the Hydra is too much because of overexcited people. Rain is right. It could be a totally different plane altogether. Rockstar named vehicles really bad in GTA V which was pointless, such as Quad/Blazer, Police Patrol/Interceptor, Camper/Surfer, Journey/Camper, Enforcer/Police Riot, Coach/Dashound, Dumper/Dump (one of the most ridiculous namings ever) etc. So Rain may be right. I think we should keep the page how it is, however, I believe it is the Hydra. If it is, it's just a simple merge, no arguments needed. ( ) 13:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Navbox Hey Rain. Do you know how to create a Navbox? I need a couple to make on Wii Wiki, however, most specifically, I need a navbox for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. For example, look at the navbox here (at the bottom). I want something like that. I just want to know where can I create the navboxes because I know how to edit them. Thanks. ( ) 18:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Not much difficult: :etc. (group3/list3/...) :Got it? 18:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::So I go to create a page and then add what you wrote there right? ( ) 18:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Yup. Create the template and add the code. I suggest you to take a look to a navbox example (like here to quikcly understand how a navbox works (it's not much difficult). 18:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay I got it done. It really isn't too hard and it's pretty quick too! Thanks man! GTA San Andreas LMFAO for the gif xD I knew you'd show up for this! Well, to be honest, GTA V is fun but not better than GTA San Andreas, it took me some time to realize it but I did, GTA V has been fun for me in the last two years, but i'm tired of GTA V already, as I said, GTA SA is a timeless classic, nobody can deny it, GTA V is still my second favorite game, maybe they can do better in GTA VI :) I think we finally agree with everything ;) (talk/ /blog) 19:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pripyat I just noticed you'd love to visit Pripyat, me too! It has a certain mystical value to it, the scary ambience and background makes it erging to visit. I like the fact the rollercoaster and ferris wheel are still holding strong, after all these years. It's a wierd place... (talk) | ( ) 22:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah fuck that I wanna run there and go inside the ferris wheel, the hotel, the downtown, the school, the kindergarten, the cinema, EVERYWHERE all alone! 22:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Beware of the zombies lol. That place is wierd, i loved the Top Gear episode where they visited it, just goes to show how that place is interesting! I wonder if there are any animals in existance that are immune to the radiation in the worse-effected areas, i think there would be. (talk) | ( ) 22:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Top Gear? Sorry I don't know. I just loved it by playing Call of Duty 4 and S.T.A.L.K.E.R. I'll just bring mah shotgun and kill zombies and wolves. 22:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Djready999 He did his edit(that you undone) again. I have undone it. If he continue this inform an admin.Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I just left a message on this talkpage. 13:43, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Merryweather Heist Done. SJWalker (talk) 18:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) New Heists Content How are you finding and collecting all these new images, and all this new information, i can't find any new info from articles on the internet? (talk) | ( ) 19:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Look on http://gamesradar.com 19:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC) More work on my wiki Hey, if you want any more extra clean up work, you could do some cleaning up on my Driver: Parallel Lines wiki. Also, it seems wierd, but could you make a staff page, like on the GTA Wiki:Staff Page. I would like similar things to the GTA Wiki. And also, how can i change my wiki to have talk pages? (talk) | ( ) 19:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Go to your local and disable Message Walls. As for the help, I'll try occasionally. I'm a bit busy on other Wikis. 19:56, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heists For god's sake, I never thought that this update would be so bad, all I wanted was the Hydra, yeah I have friends to play the heists, but it's still not fair, on the single player, you just wanna test the vehicles and if you like them, you buy them in GTA Online, isn't it true? I'll probably never drive a Casco or the Enduro, I hope this is just a glitch and they add all these vehicles to single player... (talk/ /blog) 15:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I just launched the game ofr the first time since the update. Maybe the save editor will fix the vehicles issue. 16:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) New Hydra Image Hey Rain. You should upload your new Hydra image as a different name since the old picture under the same name is being shown. ( ) 19:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :I've seen this, likely a cache bug. Since I re-uploaded an image of the Valkyrie and it worked, it should work here too - the uploading tool itself says it takes up to 2 days to display a new image. 19:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. Let's wait 2 days and see what happens. ( ) 19:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Learned something new Signature code: I knew 3 ~ would give you name without timestamp, I didn't know 5 ~ would give you timestamp without name. Thanks for adding on the vote page. smurfy (coms) 21:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Watch Dogs Wiki Staff Clearout Hey Rain. I never mentioned this but do you think the Watch Dogs Wiki needs a staff clearout? Honestly almost all admins are inactive, excluding you, and Tactical Master. I myself don't show up as often as I should on the wiki, nor others I am an admin on. Also, the bureaucrats and patrollers are inactive too. I think this is worth mentioning to NinjaFatGuy, though he also isn't very active at all. Also, you should try again and see if you can become admin on the Far Cry Wiki. You've been editing there nearly every day, showing how active you would be. ( ) 04:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dubsta 6x6 I don't really care that the two different engine types were "irrelevant". I thought it was interresting. And the trivia was the proper section for it, unless Performance was a good place. MichaelFox (talk) 09:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox :You were right that it was the good place for it. I deemed it as 'irrelevant' because it was a comparison to its real-life counterpart. There is a significant distinction between the IRL World (our world) and the GTA World. Many vehicles are different from their IRL counterpart, and I'd say it's pretty legit, so that's why I think it's unnecessary to list such differences in trivia. It's just my opinion though. 09:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC)